4. USV - Półfinał 1
USvision 04 - "Simply The Best" - Półfinał 1 Orlando, Hotel Crystal Light W hali hotelu Crystal Light, na wspaniale zaprojektowanej scenie jasno palą się niebieskie telebimy. Widzowie zgromadzeni są na balkonach i powietrznych chodnikach. Nie brakowało ich też pod samą sceną. Wszyscy z zapartym oddechem wyczekiwali rozpoczęcia się wielkiego show. Telebimy zmieniły kolor na złoty. Na scenę wolno weszła Fat Amy. Dziewczyna była ubrana w złotą sukienkę i złote buty na obcasach. Cała była złota. W jej ręce widoczny był złoty mikrofon. Artystka ustawiła się na środku i zaczęła opening act. Po zakończonym występie Fat Amy ukłoniła się i zeszła ze sceny przy akompaniamencie oklasków i okrzyków. Światła na chwilę przygasły, tak jak telebimy. Kiedy jednak naświetlenie i niebieskie projekcje wróciły, na scenie stali już prowadzący. Tony - ubrany w elegancki, czarny garnitur i Shannon przebrana w kontrastową, białą suknie. Oboje stali na środku i uśmiechali się do kamery. Tony&Shannon: 'Good Evening USA! ''Wielki aplauz publiczności. '' '''Shannon: '''Z tej strony zwycięzcy dwóch poprzednich konkursów, a także prowadzący obecnego! Ja, Shannon Swim *powiedziała wskazując na siebie* ''Widzowie zaczęli wyć i głośno klaskać. '' '''Shannon: '''Dziękuję, dziękuję *kłania się* A towarzyszyć mi będzie... Tego pana też nie trzeba przedstawiać! Tony! ''Widzowie znowu zaczęli ogłuszająco oklaskiwać. 'Tony: '''Przestańcie, przestańcie. Tylko wygrałem USvision, to chyba nic wielkiego? *zapytał teatralnie spoglądając na Shannon* '''Shannon: '''Wręcz przeciwnie! USvision, wraz ze spółką WD40 oficjalnie rozgromiliśmy konkurencyjne konkursy na dwóch innych kontynentach! Widzowie z Azji i Europy chętniej przełączają się na transmisję z USA! ''Publiczność ponownie zaklaskała. Radość wybiegała poza skalę. '' '''Tony: '''W sumie... Racja :D W związku z tym zwycięstwem, ale też z tym jak zwycięstwo jest dla każdego ważne, to cała edycja USvision skupi się na tym właśnie temacie! '''Shannon: '''Jak na razie scenę odwiedziła, razem z nami jeszcze jedna zwyciężczyni! Fat Amy, która królowała w półfinale edycji rozgrywanej w Miami! ''Na wspomnienie neogenialnej piosenkarki widzowie znowu podniecili się i zaczeli wiwatować. '' Prowadzący musieli odczekać moment aż widownia trochę ucichnie... '''Shannon: '''Cóż... Zwycięzców będzie więcej, będą też nowi. Dzisiaj wybierzemy pretendentów do walki o tytuł w finale! Z pośród 17 stanów wybierzemy szczęśliwą ósemkę, która dostanie szanse na wygraną! '''Tony: '''Tradycyjnie to WY widzowie zadecydujecie o składzie finału. Możecie dzwonić, smsować lub korzystać z naszej aplikacji... Przez scenę przeszła skromnie ubrana hostessa - Lucy, która przeniosła tablet z włączoną aplikacją. Na widok Lucy widownia oczywiście ponownie oszalała. '''Tony: '''Widzimy, że jesteście spragnieni wrażeń. Nie trzymamy was dłużej w napięciu! '''Shannon: '''Czas aby najlepsze show wystartowało! '''Tony&Shannon: '''It's time to start USA! Prowadzący zeszli ze sceny kłaniając się. Zaczęły się występy. Po pierwszych ośmiu występach nastąpiła przerwa. Telebimy znowu zaświeciły się na niebiesko. Na scenie stali obydwoje prowadzący. '''Shannon: '''Pierwsza ósemka emocjonujących występów już za nami! '''Tony: '''To prawda! Emocje, emocje i jeszcze raz emocje. W tym hotelu jeszcze nigdy się nie działo tyle! *uśmiecha się* Scena przywitała jak na razie najlepszych wykonawców z całego kraju! Shannon odwróciła się do Tony'ego. '''Shannon: '''Mówisz o nas? ''Widownia parsknęła szczerym śmiechem i zaczęła klaskać. '''Tony: '''Też, też... Cóż... Teraz mamy przerwę, czyli czas na gwóźdź programu! '''Shannon: '''O tak! Odsyłamy was do patio gdzie szalona Don poprowadzi wywiady z wykonawcami! Kamera przenosi się do oddzielnego pomieszczenia, gdzie na białych, geometrycznych, porozsiewanych kanapach siedzą reprezentanci 17 uczestniczących w półfinale stanów. Pod sufitem świecą sie trójkątne, ledowe lampy. Na środku pomieszczenia stoi Don z mikrofonem. '''Don: '''Hejka *macha do kamery* To znowu ja! Największa fanka USvision! *zaśmiała się* USA bije Europę na zbity pysk, więc mam jeszcze więcej werwy niż zwykle. Lecę sprawdzić czy podobnie dobrze mają się uczestnicy! Dziewczyna rozejrzała się i poszła do pierwszej upatrzonej loży. Była to mianowicie loża Hawajów. Tam na podłużnej kanapie siedziała Olivia otoczona przez swoją świtę. Don dosiadła się. '''Don: '''Aloha! Olivia! Wielki powrót uczestniczki i laureatki trzeciego miejsca w pierwszej edycji! Jak czujesz się na scenie? Olivia poprawiła skórzaną kurtkę. '''Olivia: '''Czuję, że jestem w swoim żywiole. Stęskniłam się za emocjami konkursu, za tym wszystkim... '''Don: '''Reprezentujesz Hawaje z dużo bardziej rockowym utworem, skąd ta zmiana? '''Olivia: '''Ja zawsze lubiłam rock n roll *pokazuje różki* Odkąd w USA tani popowi artyści upadli można grać co raz to mocniej. '''Don: '''O! Czyli ty też odczuwasz akcent zwycięstwa! Zwycięstwa rocka! A czy... Szykujesz się by znowu podbić podium lub sięgnąć po trofeum? '''Olivia: '''Sama nie wiem *wzruszyła ramionami* Mam striptiz show *zaśmiała się* w dobrym sensie... na scenie! A co do zwycięstwa to nie wiem... '''Don: '''Ok... No to nie męczę cie dłużej, powodzenia! Don pożegnała się i poszła do następnej loży. Nie szła właściwie daleko. Wybrała sobie lożę Mississippi, którą okupował Duncan. '''Don: '''Duncan! Witaj, witaj! Kiedyś członek Fallen Angels dzisiaj solista i to nie pierwszy raz na scenie... '''Duncan: '''FA skończyło działalność, ale ja nie skończyłem z muzyką. '''Don: '''Wiem, wiem... Widzę przecież! Hm... Jak czujesz się konkurując ze swoją dziewczyną Courtney? W ostatniej edycji podawała głosy stanu, który reprezentowałeś... '''Duncan: '''Nie przywiązuję się. Śpiewam dla zabawy. Edycje temu inny stan, kiedyś Kalifornia, dzisiaj znowu coś jeszcze innego... Kariera. '''Don: '''Wyczuwam, że trochę spuściłeś z buntowniczego tonu, mam rację? Duncan wzruszył ramionami. '''Don: '''Mhm... Ok. Dziękuje za twój czas. Dziewczyna pożegnała się z punkiem i poszła do następnej strefy. Mianowicie do strefy okupowanej przez reprezentantów Minnesoty. Był to ekscentryczny duet Jolanty i Romualda. '''Don: '''Hej? '''Jolanta: '''O witaj, witaj *poprawiła suknie* Jesteś kelnerką? Dasz mi poncz? '''Don: '''Nie, nie, robię z tobą wywiad. Z tobą i Romualdem. '''Jolanta: '''Ah... Nie pomyślałam... Cóż... Pytaj o co chcesz *zrobiła pozę gotową do słuchania* '''Don: '''Ehm... To prawda, że pochodzisz z... Europy? '''Jolanta: '''Zarówno ja i Romuald mamy tam korzenie, ale się od tego odcinamy. '''Don: '''Nie dziwię się... To przecież jest Totalnie Denna Beznadzieja. Jolanta pokiwała głową, zaś do mikrofonu przedarł się Romuald. '''Romuald: '''Nienawidzę mojej matki :c '''Don: '''Oh tak! Krystynki! Ona bierze udział w drugim półfinale i jest faworytką! '''Romuald: '''Nie lubię jej... Faworytką? '''Don: U widzów w Uzbekistanie! Romuald: Ah... I tak jej nie lubię. Don znudzona wywiadem wstała i westchnęła. Poszła dalej w nadziei, że wreszcie znajdzie kogoś naprawdę godnego uwagi. Chyba jej się poszczęściło. Z pobliskiej loży Teksasu dobiegały dźwięki piosenki Pop/Stars. Don czymprędzej tam poszła. Don: '''Uuuuu ^__^ Sexiness! Najlepszy girlsband na USV! Jurgita, Evelynn, Asahina i Neko spojrzały na siadającą między nimi dziewczynę. '''Neko: '''Ohayo :* '''Don: '''Widzę znajomą twarz Evelynn... Reprezentantka Alaski z USV 1! '''Evelynn: '''Ta... Ale dużo się zmieniło od tego czasu... '''Jurgita: '''Pozbyliśmy się plag egipskich co nękały USA! Wróciliśmy ich do Azji! '''Neko: '''Azjatyccy nadawcy pokazywali złą stronę tego kontynentu :c '''Asahina: '''Kolaborują z Europą *prychnęła* '''Don: '''Ej dziewczyny dobra. Już chyba wszyscy widzowie dobitnie rozumieją sytuacje tele-polityczną. Chcemy usłyszeć o występie! Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie. Jurgita słodko przysunęła się do Don. '''Jurgita: '''A co chcesz wiedzieć ^^ '''Don: '''Ee... Jak było? Dziewczyny raz jeszcze spojrzały na siebie. '''Evelynn: '''Wspaniale ^^ Idziemy po zwycięstwo, mrrr... '''Jurgita: A jak nie to dźgniemy w plecy konkurencje ^^ Don przełknęła głośno ślinę. 'Don: '''Ok... okej... Don wstała i odeszła. Stanęła na środku pokoju i spojrzała w kamerę. '''Don: '''Oddaję głos naszym świetnym prowadzącym ^^ Kamera przenosi się na scenę... Tam Tony i Shannon stoją i uśmiechają się. '''Tony: '''Pierwsze 8 występów za nami teraz pora na pozostałe! ''Aplauz. '' Występy konkursowe się skończyły, toteż duet prowadzących wrócił na scenę. '''Shannon: '''Ah Tony, trudno uwierzyć, ale 17 półfinałowych występów już za nami! '''Tony: '''To było wielkie show, zdecydowanie... Tylko czy widzom się podobało? ''Widzowie zrobili duuży hałas na dowód ich zadowolenia. 'Shannon: '''Jakość to jednak jakość... *spojrzała w dół* Występy skończone, czas na głosowanie! '''Tony: '''Zaczyna się już za parę sekund! Odliczajmy razem! '''Tony&Shannon: '''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... USA Start Voting Now! ... Skrót występów się skończył. Na scenie, na skraju stał Tony. '''Tony: '''Linie wciąż są otwarte. W tej chwili zalewają nas setki głosów ze wszystkich stanów. Jako interwał mamy specjalny występ poświęcony naszej, wspaniałej ojczyźnie - Ameryce! ''Widownia bije brawa. Na scenę wchodzi Claudia, która wykonuje swój numer. Po skończonym występie, głośno oklaskiwana Claudia schodzi ze sceny uprzednio upuściwszy mikrofon. Na widoku stają prowadzący. 'Shannon: '''Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna, w tym także nasz program! '''Tony: '''Oczywiście mówimy o półfinale ;p '''Shannon: '''No raczej *wzięła się pod boki, my nie Azja czy Europa;p ''Widownia zaśmiała się raz z prowadzącymi. '' '''Tony: '''Dość tego śmiania, czas na wyniki. Prowadzący spoważnieli. '''Shannon: '''Faktycznie... Trzeba wymienić te 8 piosenek, które awansuje do finału... Prowadzący wyczytują finalistów. ''Wielki aplauz. '''Shannon: '''Wow! Znamy pierwszych ośmiu finalistów! '''Tony: '''To jednak nie koniec emocji! Czeka nas i WAS jeszcze drugi półfinał i wielki finał! do zobaczenia. Prowadzący schodzą ze sceny pośród aplauzu. Kategoria:USvision